User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Blackthorn Incident: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: The Dream The carriage hit another pothole, and Jack was getting sick of it. He was jolted from his nap once again, and this time he looked around. He saw Michael was getting impatient, and Jack related to him. Jack was about to attempt to go to sleep, as he had many sleepless nights since the destruction of his facility, but then Amelia leaned on his shoulder and groaned. Jack could see that she was a little green in the face. “Do you need anything?” Amelia looked at him groggily and replied, “I need to get out of this carriage. Any longer and I’m going to vomit.” Jack nodded sympathetically and turned to Michael, “How much longer to the asylum? I’d rather not have my wife throw up on me.” Michael gave a snicker, then replied, “We are approaching the boundaries of the grounds. I’d say about 15 more minutes.” Jack nodded, then he leaned back and drifted back to sleep. He woke up suddenly, and found himself in a dark place. He stood up, but he didn’t recognize any of his surroundings. As he wandered his strange dream state, he heard a stange, echoing voice. “And as the hero looks around, he realizes that he can hear a voice. He, of course, moves in the direction of its origin.” Jack was mystified by this, but then he found that he was in fact moving towards the voice’s origin. He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t say anything. “Jack attempted to fight this strange force, but it was to no avail. Eventually he started noticing the cells around him.” Jack looked around, and he saw that his surroundings had manifested as a cell block. “Jack was terrified by his situation, and he tried to wake himself up, again to no avail.” “Now Jack was really getting scared, but he gathered himself enough to look at what could possibly be screaming inside the cells.” Jack looked, and every cell his resolve lessened more and more. In one cell he saw Amelia, with her head cracked on a stone as he grieved over her. Another showed Michael bleeding out in a garden of Lumenflowers, clutching A Call Beyond slug. Yet another showed Harold dying of old age, surrounded by a blonde woman who definitely wasn’t Lydia and two children. Jack was also mystified by the presence of a young woman who had Amelia’s face, but his hair. But then Jack was pulled unwillingly to the second-to-last cell. In it he saw a picture that made his blood run cold. There he knelt, yelling “Do it!” Above him stood James the Ripper, poised with a strange dagger. Jack stumbled back from the cell, and tried once more to wake himself up. “And while Jack processed these dark and gruesome visions, he turned to the last cell and hesitantly approached it.” As Jack looked through the window, he only saw a figure who was chained to the ground, but then the figure looked up. Jack saw glowing green eyes, but then his head began to pound incessantly. He clutched his head and closed his eyes, but he couldn’t escape the image of the green eyes. Then he heard a strange sound as well and as he finally woke up, he heard the voice say, “Give yourself, to me…” Category:Blog posts